


I want you to feel good

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Chest Dysphoria, Consensual Sex, FtM!Trent?, M/M, mention of a dead name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: this was from a request on tumblr of nsfw trans boy trenty and chuck by @trent-heel-beretta whos a homieasking your sexual partner what they want and if theyre comfortable is sexy
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I want you to feel good

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a request on tumblr of nsfw trans boy trenty and chuck by @trent-heel-beretta whos a homie 
> 
> asking your sexual partner what they want and if theyre comfortable is sexy

"Orange, who's that?" Chuck elbowed Orange while staring off toward the other side of the ring. 

"Who?" 

"That guy, headband, long hair, the super jacked one. _Pecs…_ " Chuck explained. There were a lot of people and Orange wasn't as tall as Chuck. Orange leaned up on his toes and saw who he thought Chuck was talking about. 

"Trent? He's wrestling Reynolds." 

"Yeah I don't give a shit that guy's so hot dude." Chuck whistled low and fully dragged his gaze up and down Trent. 

"Stop being horny til after the show." Orange grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away. 

"Yeah, like you keep it in your pants." Chuck smirked, keeping his eyes on Trent until Orange shoved him backstage. 

Chuck finished his tag match with Orange, but really wasn't paying that much attention the whole time. He hit his spots he screamed some bull shit at the crowd and now he was for sure forcing himself on commentary just so he could watch Trent's match. 

"Yo Chuckie T joining us, what's up man, that was a nice win for Gentlemen's Club earlier." Bryce welcomed him, brushing off the unexpected appearance. 

"Yeah thanks man, it was a tough one but me and Juice cranked it out. Now one on one action between two jacked fuckers. Look at these guys. Especially that guy Trent." 

"Now I don't remember, but I believe this is your first look at Trent here. He's quite an athlete, any first impressions?" _He looks like he could take a dick._

"He looks like he could knock me out with just his pecs." Chuck said with a joking tone. He was really glad the cameras weren't on him now, his eyes were racking over Trent without shame. 

He called some of the action, mostly letting Bryce take the lead on that end, and marveled at the pure strength when Trent dead-lifted Alex back into a German Suplex. 

"You gotta be kidding me!" He yelled into the mic while the audience went crazy. 

The match ended, Chuck enjoying the view of Trent's ass as he pinned Alex and pushed back to stand up. _Shiit, time to go_. 

"Well it's been fun, I'll tag back out now, can't leave Orange alone in the back by himself for too long." Chuck excused and left Bryce again, who again expertly covered for him. 

Chuck quickly booked it to the back having a small _situation_ going on. He found Orange and pulled him in front of himself to cover. 

"Can I be horny now?" 

"Ew, don't use me as an erection shield." Orange grimaced but kept still. "Trent's getting away." He pointed out. 

"Where?!" Chuck's eyes blew wide. He quickly spotted him. "Move!" He shoved Orange out of the way who stumbled into the wall. Chuck slid up to Trent. 

"Hey, dude nice match. I'm Chuck." He introduced himself while leaning up against the wall. Now that he was up closer he could swear he's met him before, he wouldn't forget wrestling this dude though…

"Hey, I'm Trent." He held his hand out and Chuck took it shaking furiously. 

"This your first indie show? I don't think I've seen you around before." Chuck asked, Trent looked away running a hand through his hair. 

"Not exactly…" Trent answered vaguely. Chuck frowned and thought hard. Trent looked at Chuck again with trepidation. "We've uh… actually fought before…" Chuck shook his head. 

"I think I'd remember getting my ass kicked by a jacked, hot guy." Chuck unabashedly remarked. Trent grinned slightly before his face fell again and he looked back away. 

"I didn't exactly… look like a guy." Trent winced slightly and rubbed at his chest. Now Chuck was incredibly confused. _We've fought before but he didn't look like a guy?_ Chuck tilted his head and squinted, he tried to imagine him without facial hair, maybe a little younger… _WHAT???_

"YOU'RE–" Chuck started to yell but looked around at the rest of the guys still there and he leaned in to whisper. "You're Tracy Moore?" Trent winced again and Chuck's heart fell. He didn't mean to bring back probably bad memories. Trent crossed his arms over his chest, starting to feel uncomfortable. 

"Yeah… back then our match was intergender. It was uncomfortable. I took time off for a while, this is actually my first time back after transitioning." Trent had no clue why he was telling Chuck all this, he was so careful to make sure not many people knew but, there was something comforting about Chuck's gaze. Maybe a stupid reason to tell a huge secret. 

"Dude well, you transitioned _well."_ Chuck again dragged his eyes up and down Trent, he rubbed his chest again and could feel his heartbeat from Chuck's heated staring. 

"You mean… you aren't weirded out?" Trent bit his lip, looking up at Chuck reluctantly. 

"Are you kidding?" Chuck leaned back into Trent's space, "I almost jizzed my pants watching your match. You're the most manly guy I've ever seen." He whispered. Trent looked up at Chuck, smile slowly creeping onto his face. 

"You tryna kiss or what bro?" 

"I'm tryna fuck." Chuck reached down and squeezed Trent's ass, completely disregarding the idea that someone might have seen. Trent jumped and swatted away Chuck's hand but smiled. 

Trent collected his stuff, Chuck following his lead, throwing his stuff into his bag not caring about organizing anything, just shoving it all in. Trent was waiting for him at the exit. Chuck smirked and patted Trent's ass again. 

"Lead the way, handsome." 

  
  


"Oh god man, can you be any more _jacked?"_ Chuck ran his hands under Trent's shirt feeling his incredibly muscled abs. Trent gasped under the attention. "Tell me if anything's off limits, I want you to feel good." Chuck said, hands inching up toward Trent's chest. Trent nodded. 

"Uh– um, I'm okay. I get chest dysphoria sometimes but I–I'm working on it, you can touch me there. _Please."_ Trent grabbed Chuck's wrist and guided his hand up over his chest. Chuck rubbed the muscle, massaging his fingers into it. Trent closed his eyes and let his head fall back allowing Chuck to kiss the exposed skin along his neck. 

"You're so hot." Chuck mumbled against the skin. Trent could feel himself starting to get wet just at the praise and understanding. Chuck pulled his shirt all the up now exposing Trent's torso. "What do you want, anything, god I want you to feel so good." Chuck kept up sucking Trent's throat. 

Trent started pulling up on Chuck's shirt. 

"Can you… eat me out?" Trent rocked his hips forward and Chuck groaned. 

"Take your fucking pants off." Chuck pushed Trent down on the bed and yanked his shirt off. Trent undid his pants and Chuck crawled over him, gripped the waistband of Trent's jeans with one hand and lifted his hips up with the other aggressively pulling down, dropping Trent's pants and underwear around his thighs. 

Chuck threw both articles of clothing somewhere behind him and pushed Trent's legs apart. Trent obliged, opening up. He hooked his hand in Chuck's pants tugging. Chuck understood and sat up on his knees, wiggling his hips and raising his eyebrows. Trent laughed and Chuck pouted. 

"Don't laugh at me when I'm trying to be sexy!" Trent pulled Chuck into him with a hand behind his neck. 

"You are sexy, but you'd be sexier if you took your goddamn pants off." Trent shoved his hands into Chuck's jeans palming his dick through his underwear. Chuck moaned and rubbed himself against Trent's hand. He pulled back out, not wanting the attention to delay them and Chuck complained. 

"Treeent put your hand back." Chuck started grinding against Trent's thigh. 

"I think you promised to eat me out." Trent reminded him. 

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry babe, forgot. Stop being so hot and I won't get distracted." Chuck blamed Trent. Trent rolled his eyes but watched as Chuck finally got rid of his pants, erection springing free. Chuck lowered himself in between Trent's thighs. Trent missed the view of Chuck's dick but couldn't dwell on it long when Chuck started peppering kisses on the insides of his thighs, slowly moving closer to his cunt. 

Chuck smiled, pressing his face into the hair surrounding the area and inhaled.

" _Chuck."_ Trent whined, rocking his hips down. Chuck licked a long stripe up the folds of his labia, reaching a hand up to start rubbing at Trent's clitoris. The sensitivity was increased after taking testosterone and Trent was gripping the sheets and flexing his legs, whimpering and babbling nonsense. 

"S'that feel good babe?" Chuck asked, making eye contact with Trent as he kissed around his clit. Trent nodded vigorously, unable to form a proper response. Chuck smirked and closed his lips over Trent's clitoris. 

"Fuck! Chuck!" Trent arched his back, wrapping his legs around Chuck's waist, digging his heels into his back. Chuck sucked and flattened his tongue to lick, not adding too much pressure just yet. 

Trent could have orgasmed just from that but he didn't want to be done yet. He pushed at Chuck's head getting him off. 

"Do you not like it?" Chuck asked, massaging Trent's thighs. 

"No it's– uungh so hot, don't wanna finish yet." Trent panted, slick running down his folds. 

Chuck teased a finger at the entrance to Trent's vagina. 

"Is this okay?" Trent nodded again and Chuck slowly pushed in. Trent hummed low in his throat, chest rumbling. Chuck slowly thrusted in and out while he grinded his hips against the mattress trying to get some friction. Chuck leaned back in pressing his tongue to the entrance where his finger was inside. Chuck hummed against Trent making him shiver. 

Trent noticed Chuck trying to fuck the mattress, he ran his fingers through Chuck's hair and tugged him up. He crawled his way back up and Trent pulled him into a kiss. Chuck's magic tongue licked into Trent's mouth. They both moaned as Chuck rutted against Trent's hip. 

"Let me blow you." Trent said in between kisses. Chuck's eyes lit up. 

"You wanna sixty nine?" Trent chuckled and patted Chuck's hip. 

"Turn around, baby." Chuck left one last kiss to Trent's lips before he was on his hands and knees while Trent shifted down on the bed so Chuck had room. Trent bit his lip as Chuck's erection came back into view. Before Chuck was even done positioning himself, Trent lifted up on his elbows, licking along the side of his dick. 

"Trent!" Chuck's hand slipped and he fell on Trent's thigh. Trent giggled and kept licking. "Not… fair!" Chuck gasped and Trent paused. Chuck looked back in between his legs. "Don't stop." Trent's sly smile was downright sexy as Chuck lowered his hips and Trent opened his mouth to accept him.

"God your mouth is so hot. Had a feeling you could take a dick." Chuck said, eyes screwed shut as Trent swallowed hard around him and swirled his tongue, keeping a hand at the base of his cock to keep him steady and work the part that wasn't in his mouth. 

Chuck moaned and grunted, enjoying the feel of Trent's mouth for a few moments before he leaned down to continue eating him out. He pressed his finger in again, curling it up and rubbing at his g spot. Trent wailed around Chuck's erection and Chuck smiled. He again added his tongue in with his finger, licking into Trent before reattaching his lips to Trent's clitoris. Trent cried and groaned, making so much noise muffled by Chuck's dick. Chuck licked harder this time, imagining Trent screaming without anything to block it. 

Trent was writhing again, gripping hard at Chuck's hip, probably leaving marks from the pressure. Trent was breathing heavily as he bobbed up and down on Chuck, pulling down to the tip and licking the slit before pressing lips back up, taking him as far as he could go. Chuck was grunting against Trent's vulva and lightly rocking his hips. 

Chuck licked another hard press to Trent's clit making him scream around him. He tapped Chuck's hip who looked back at him. Trent signaled he was close with his hands. Chuck picked up the pace with his finger in Trent and started sucking and lapping vigorously. Chuck was there too, Trent pumping the base of his cock fast using his tongue generously. Chuck moaned loudly and snapped his hips up, popping out of Trent's mouth, who continued jerking him, long rapid strokes until Chuck was crying out and spurting over Trent. 

" _Baby. Trent!_ "

Chuck sucked one last time, finger curling deep inside Trent before he too was finished, wailing loudly. Chuck growled at the sound of it, Trent's noises were so sexy. 

Trent was breathing hard. 

"Fuck dude, your _tongue._ " Trent threw an arm over his eyes as he tried to steady his breath. 

"Dude, _your_ tongue." Chuck responded as he crawled back around plopping down next to Trent, chest heaving. Chuck looked down at Trent's chest covered in his come. _Hot_. He sat up, pulling himself up by the bed frame and went to get a towel to clean him off. 

He came back, straddling Trent as he wiped him down. Trent uncovered his eyes and smiled at Chuck. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss him after he had finished. Just a quick, sweet press of lips as he threw the towel on the floor next to him. Chuck rolled back to Trent's side, leaving his arm draped across his chest. 

"How do you know how to eat pussy so well?" Trent turned his head to face Chuck. 

"I pride myself on my versatility." Chuck grinned, Trent laughed and rolled onto his side, hooking a leg over Chuck. 

"Man, I can't wait to do that again." 

"You mean you wanna go again?" Trent's eyes got wide, he wasn't sure if his clit could take that. 

"Not today, I'm not fucking Superman." Chuck shook his head, rubbing Trent's chest. 

"You mean you wanna keep doing this with me?" Trent bit his lip again. 

"Are you crazy? That was the best head of my life. I'm keeping you forever man, you're stuck with me." Chuck gripped possessively at Trent's waist and pulled him closer. Trent's smile was wide as he leaned into him. 

Trent rolled back over, getting up despite Chuck's protest to throw a tank top on. Chuck made him feel safe and manly but he couldn't help the random waves of dysphoria. He settled back down and Chuck laid his hand on his stomach instead of his chest. 

"Sorry, was I touching your chest too much?" Chuck didn't ever want to make Trent feel uncomfortable. 

"No it's not you, it felt good when you touched me, it just hits me sometimes for no fucking reason. M'sorry." Trent looked down between them and Chuck's eyes softened as he lifted Trent's gaze back to him.

"Don't ever apologize about that, I'm serious. I want to know when you feel bad so I don't make it worse and so I can tell you how manly and sexy you are." Chuck kissed Trent's cheek. 

Trent could feel his emotions welling up at that, no one has ever been so understanding of him. He hid his face in Chuck's chest. 

"Thank you." He mumbled against Chuck's skin who shook his head. 

"It's what you deserve." Chuck rubbed soothingly along Trent's back. 

They laid in silence for a few moments, enjoying being in each other's arms. Then a knock sounded on the door. 

"Chuck. Dustin. Open the door I have to pee." Trent wasn't sure who it was but Chuck looked frustrated already. 

"Son of a bitch Orange why didn't you pee at the fucking show?!" Chuck got up and went to the door still fully naked. Trent covered his bottom half with the blanket and sat up. 

"I didn't have to go then." Orange said, walking in as Chuck opened the door, not phased at Chuck's absence of clothes. Orange nodded to Trent who awkwardly waved back. "D'you leave your headband on during sex?" Trent's hand flew to his head where his headband definitely still was. 

"I forgot I had it on." Trent explained, Orange seemed like he didn't really care that much though, shrugging and heading to the bathroom. 

"Little asshole." Chuck muttered and flopped down in Trent's lap.

"He's your tag partner right?" 

"He's my little bitch boy." Chuck corrected. 

"You love me daddy." Orange said, coming out of the bathroom. Trent blushed at the name. 

"Have you guys…" Trent didn't want to be rude or jealous, he was just super curious. 

"Nah, Orange could never take my dick in his baby asshole." Orange sat down on the floor leaned up against the wall and Trent was starting to be very aware of his nakedness even if it was covered. 

Orange pouted. 

"My baby asshole takes offense." 

Trent leaned down to whisper to Chuck. 

"Is it okay if you uh… get my clothes?" Trent glanced slightly at Orange, not really wanting to be exposed anymore. 

"Oh yeah, Orange close your eyes, and take your glasses off so I know they're closed. You're not allowed to look at him!" Orange slid his glasses down his nose and covered his eyes while Chuck collected Trent's clothes and he stood to dress. 

"I should've warned you about him." Chuck said and Orange pouted again. 

"He's cool." Trent chuckled. 

"Trent is my favorite now." Orange said, eyes still closed. 

"Hey!" Chuck yelled as he too redressed. "You can open your eyes now Juice." Orange peeked through his fingers then pushed his glasses back up. 

"Forever with me means that you have an annoying son now, but it's too late you can't back out now!" Trent glanced between both of them, smiling. Orange's grin was goofy and Chuck's face was absolute, there was no way he was letting Trent go now. 

Forever with Chuck? 

"I'm all in, baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> i purposefully left trent sorta vague in terms of how he was transitioned so you could sorta imagine what you want  
> top surgery, no top surgery, wrestles with a shirt on, no shirt and you can see his post op scars, etc. the only definite thing is that he didnt get bottom surgery also for sure just pulled a random name out of my ass for his former ring name  
> tumblr @junglecassidy  
> thank you so much for reading


End file.
